


She Brainwashed Me With Science

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: A doctor accidentally reveals that she has a hypnosis fetish during a routine checkup. Hijinks ensue.
Kudos: 2





	She Brainwashed Me With Science

//[F4M][Script Offer] She Brainwashed Me With Science [Hypnosis][Cunnilingus][Scifi][Femdom][Medical Checkup][Consent][Lighthearted]

//Feel free to change absolutely anything and everything.  
//Comments are indicated after double slashes  
// *emphasis* on a word is indicated with asterisks, although it is also used to indicate *laughter*, *sigh* and *groan*.  
// (emotion) emotion I had in mind while writing is indicated between round brackets.  
// ~pause 1~ are indications where some more time passes than usual

//settings is sci fi space military, that both listener and speaker are in. Listener is captain of a spaceship of some kind. The idea is that long space journeys carry a risk of brain damage, so captains are often checked for this. This happens by some futuristic VR headset which also records brain activity. Each checkup requires a custom made diagnostic program tailored to the individual. (Un)fortunately for the listener, the medical officer responsible for his checkup has a bit of a hypnosis fetish.

[Start: professional and businesslike, this is routine checkup]  
Hello Captain.  
I'm lieutenant Victoria Porter, medical corps, but just call me Vicky.  
I will be taking care of your neurological checkup today.  
Lie down on the recliner, please.  
As you know, we will be going through some simple exercises while I monitor you for any signs of neurological damage.  
How long were you underway during your last operation?  
Mmhmh. And any emergency jumps?  
Well, this should just be a formality then.  
Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.  
What I need you to do is to put on this headset... and these headphones.  
Whenever you are ready.  
~pause 1~  
Let's check if the system is working.  
You should be seeing a single white dot in the centre of your vision.  
Can you confirm?  
Okay, good.  
Alright, and the audio? Can you hear me clearly? This should be coming from the left channel. And this should be coming from the right.  
Okay. I'm going to move the dot around, follow it with your eyes. Up.  
Okay, good.  
And down.  
To the left.  
And to the right, okay.  
Alright, everything seems to be in working order.  
Your brainwave readouts are also coming through nice and clear.  
Let's get started.  
You will be seeing some distracting visuals, right about...now.  
Okay, we'll start with this one.  
So, for now, I just want you to just watch, alright?  
There's nothing in particular you have to pay attention to.  
Relax and let your attention wander for a moment, this is just to calibrate the system.  
~pause 1~  
Okay. Now the spiral pattern.  
~pause 1~  
Alright, everything is looking good on my end, we can get started with the test.  
Now, once in a while, you will see a word pop up briefly.  
I want you to read them out to me when you see them appear, alright?  
Ready?  
Okay.  
Yep, that was three.  
That's two, good.  
You missed a ‘one’ there.  
[A little confused] R-Relax? I don't...

[Here she panicks and is then embarassed, as she screwed up]  
[Realizing, then panicking] Sink? OH FUCK FUCK I'm so sorry!  
Oh God, this is so embarrassing, I uploaded the wrong file.  
I...I guess I'd better explain myself. *Groan* Fuck my life.

[This is resigned, apologetic and embarassed]  
You know how we tailor these checkup files to the individual based on a template, right?  
Well, I was working on yours last night and... I just thought it looked a little like those cliché brainwashing scenes from the movies, you know?  
So... I made a version that would supposedly hypnotize and brainwash you, just as an inside joke.  
Fuck I can't *believe* I put the wrong file on my datapad.  
(Sigh) My career is over anyway. It's a kink thing, ok? The idea of controlling someone's mind, it just gets me all... (sigh).  
[resigned] I'll go get the correct file from my office, I'll be back in a moment. Or... if you prefer I can ask someone else to do your checkup instead.  
Oh yes, it *is* a fully functional diagnostic program too. I made this as a modification to yours, once I finished working on it. I guess you must have your doubts now, but I *am* a professional.  
[And here she perks up again]  
[surprised] What? You ... you would like to experience it?  
[nervous laughter] Yeah, I guess it *would* be less boring than the other checkups you've had.  
[mumbling] Oh god if you'd play along it would keep me up for *weeks*.  
I mean, yes, yes, I would *love* for you to play along.  
I have to say... I really wasn't expecting this.  
[Relieved laughter] Yeah, I guess I'm not the only one with a kink  
[Teasing] It's great to meet a kindred spirit.  
Don't worry, this stays between us. I'm going to disable the recording and lock the doors just in case, hang on... there.  
(Laughter) No, this could never *actually* work.  
[teasing] Although… I suppose we should find out. For science.  
[Joking] This is not inappropriate behaviour at all.  
I'm only going to try to brainwash you into being my obedient servant *for science*!  
(Laughter) This is *research*.  
[uncertain] You're... you're really sure about this?  
[Sincere] Okay. Thank you, captain. This is a dream coming true for me. I *will* make it up to you somehow.  
[amused] (Laughter) Sure, I would love to go on a date with you.  
[teasing] Why, I can already think of at least one thing we have in common.  
[Turning serious] Alright, I'm going to start the system again.  
So like before, just watch the patterns for a bit, I'm going to make sure the calibration is still on target.  
Hey I might be into some unusual stuff, but I'm still a professional, damnit.  
~pause 1~  
Ok everything still looks good, let's get this show on the road.  
This time, I'm going to be reading the words along, as they appear on the screen.  
Try to spot them and read them out together with me.

[From here on out it's hypnotic induction, soothing and soft spoken]  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
Relax.  
Sink.  
Deeper.  
Down.  
Sleepy.  
Drowsy.  
Obey.  
You're doing very well. I'm also happy to report that there is no sign of any abnormalities in your data so far.  
Keep watching the patterns and try to spot the words. You can stop reading them out loud, but do try to keep track of them.  
I will be taking a bit more of a hands-on approach from now on. Just listen to my voice and follow my instructions.  
It's fascinating, isn't it? The spiral?  
It took me a bit to get it right, but I think I managed.  
I love the way it spins and swirls.  
Around and around.  
It really captures the attention, doesn't it?  
Do you notice how it snags your eyes? I see that your eyes are moving around, but every once in a while... they seem to get stuck in the centre.  
Yeah. You've been staring at the centre of that spiral for a while now. You have to look for the words, remember?  
[Pleased] Yes, that *was* surrender, good.  
I’ll help you out again for a bit.  
Let go.  
Give in.  
Submit.  
I see your eyes keep drifting back to the center.  
Is it getting harder and harder to look away?  
That's ok. I'll make things a bit easier for you.  
You can just keep looking into the center of the spiral, I'll make the words appear there too.  
Keep looking into the spiral as it goes around …and around...and around.  
It must be getting really difficult to think right about now. I bet your thoughts are trailing off all of the time.  
[starting confident for first two words, but then sentence trailing off] Is this wor..k..ing...  
[starting confident for first two words, but then sentence trailing off] Am I actually...be...ing  
[Reassuring] (amused little laugh) That's ok. That's perfectly normal. It’s nothing to be alarmed about.  
Just keep going deeper and deeper.  
Stop thinking and keep sinking.  
Down ... and down... and down.  
And... sleep! (sfx: fingersnap) [at same time as giving the command to sleep]

[mumbled to herself] Fuck me you're good at this. If I didn’t know any better...  
[normal speaking style, to herself] Well, time to get a little experimental. Now, where did I put that camera... ah.  
~pause 1~  
Hi! You should be able to see me now. Do you see me?  
[confused] Mmm? My eyes? What about my eyes?  
[normal talking style,to herself] Oh, I guess I'm a little too zoomed in. Still, I can work with this.  
[Induction] Yeah. *My eyes*. They're all you can see, aren't they?.  
[normal talking style, joking] Granted, I'm practically projecting them directly in front of you, but still, it counts!  
[Back to induction] They are so *fascinating*.  
Are they blue? Are they green?  
It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that they are captivating. Hypnotic. Entrancing.  
Look into my eyes. Don't look away.  
And... feel your mind really grinding to a halt now, as you just. keep. looking.  
It's like a broken record, repeating the same thought over and over again.  
Her eyes... her eyes... her eyes.  
That's ok. Nothing else matters. There are only my eyes. Only my voice.  
Every time I say the word deeper, your mind is going to shut down a little more.  
Every time I say the word deeper, you surrender a little more to my will. Becoming a little more compliant. A little more obedient.  
And every second you stare, you fall deeper and deeper into my eyes.  
With every. passing. moment., you are sinking deeper and deeper under my control.  
It's all ok. Everything is fine.... as long as you keep. staring. As long as you keep obeying.  
Listen and follow. Without hesitation. Without question.  
Listen and obey.  
All you want to do is to sink deeper.  
Deeper into my eyes.  
You can't fight this... you can't stop this.  
All you *can* do is stare...and listen... and obey.  
You *want* me to take control. You *want* me to tell you what to do.  
Everything else is fading from your mind. Fading away, until there's nothing left. Nothing but the sight of my eyes and the sound of my voice.  
You are sinking deeper and deeper. And at the same time, your mind is opening. Opening to my words. To my commands. To my control.  
And as you're sinking deeper and deeper into my eyes, you feel yourself becoming drowsier and drowsier. Sleepier and sleepier.  
Go. Deeper. Deeper and deeper.  
It's becoming so hard to keep your eyes open. They're so heavy. You are so tired.  
Your mind wants to go to sleep and let me take over.  
Surrender your will to me. Submit. Give in.  
You're so sleepy. So drowsy. It’s so hard to keep your heavy, drowsy, droopy eyes open.  
I'm going to count down from three to one.  
When I reach the number one, you will drop into a deep hypnotic trance.  
Three.  
Listening only to my voice.  
Two.  
Opening your mind to receive my instructions.  
One.  
Sleep! (sfx: fingersnap) [at same time as giving the command]

Eyes closed and mind open. Ready for programming.  
[Normal talking style, happy] You were absolutely wonderful, thank you so much for indulging me. We’re all done here.  
Let me check the readouts... yeah, no sign of neurological damage at all, if you told me you've never even *seen* a starship I'd believe you. You are in tip-top shape.  
[still somewhat amused but it's a little less funny now] (little laugh) You can stop pretending now.  
[a little concerned] Captain? Can you hear me?  
[annoyed] Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh?  
Well, take your cock out for me then.  
[Astounded] Oh *fuck*.  
[a bit frazzled] Uhm. Okay. I'm just... I'm just going to see how far I can push you. You know, for science.  
[Firm, commanding] Stroke your cock and repeat after me.  
Vicky is my mistress.  
[Mumbling] Oh fuck. [she gets off on this]  
[So the idea here is that she masturbates herself as she has the listener masturbate, so having difficulty speaking because of repressing her pleasure is welcome (as is other improvisation of course).]  
I must always obey Vicky.  
Vicky is my dream girl.  
I submit to Vicky's will.  
Vicky owns my will.  
Good, good.  
Vicky owns my cock.  
Say it!  
Oh good. Good.  
Vicky owns my mind.  
(Laughter) Fuck.  
Tell me, I want to obey Vicky.  
I must obey Vicky.  
Must obey Vicky.  
Must obey Vicky.  
Must cum for Vicky.  
Cum for Vicky.  
Fuck. Fuck. Cum for me!  
[optional: she orgasms]  
[catching her breath, post nut clarity sets in, realizing that she is in massive shit now] Oh fuck. Oh *fuck*.  
[Regretting her actions] What did I *do*?  
[Complaining] (Groan) I'm *definitely* getting dismissed from the service now.  
[Normal talking style, peptalking herself] Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.  
[Back to induction] You don't have to think about what I'm saying to you.  
You only have to listen. To obey.  
Listen and obey.  
You will obey any order I give you unquestioningly. You can no more stop yourself from obeying any of my orders than you can stop your heart from beating. It just happens naturally. Automatically.  
You will... huh. Actually...  
Listen and obey. I want you to forget these next instructions.  
[Optional: Reverb] You *will* forget.

~pause 1~  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
And... wide awake.  
(sfx: fingersnap)  
Hey, welcome back. You completely zoned out there.  
Uhm. You really don't remember why your pants are uhm...sticky?  
Oh *fuck*. I'm not sure what happened, but hypnotizing you *really* worked.  
I... Please don't be mad. I had you masturbate in front of me to check how far you would go.  
[Panicking, barking commands in military style] Stop! Freeze!  
[Exhaling, releasing stress] Fuuck.  
[Firm] Lie back down. Arms on the armrests.  
I'm not sure what is going on, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you.  
Have you calmed down?  
[Astonished] You can't even speak?  
[Firm] Answer me. Are you going to behave?  
Okay, I give you permission to move again, but *please* remain calm.  
That's some very expensive equipment you have on, I don't want you breaking it.  
I'm sorry ok, but making you do something wildly inappropriate that you would normally never do was the entire point.  
You were supposed to snap out of it! And you were *definitely* not supposed to mindlessly obey me just now!  
Although… I'm ... kind of glad that you did, because you were about to break my very expensive diagnostic headset, but still.  
Hypnosis doesn't work this way. Not to mention that you genuinely seem to have forgotten what happened.  
(sigh)  
Yeah. This is insane.  
I don't know if you are exceptionally susceptible or if I'm just really good at this, but I definitely have a shitton of actual research to do now.  
Look, I really am sorry that I took things too far. So...uhm... how can I make it up to you?  
[Surprised] You just want that date?  
(Relieved laughter) Of course I still want to!  
I'm honestly a little relieved that you still want it too, considering...you know.  
[Changing subject] Well, let's get you cleaned up... and out of my equipment, before you *actually* break something.  
Oh.  
Yes, I suppose I *should* deprogram you first.  
But... okay fuck it, I've already gone this far.  
Look, this has made me *really* fucking horny, alright?  
The thought that I could make you do *anything* I want and have you mindlessly obey (shudder).  
We both have a couple of hours of free time left and I would really like to make the most of it.  
Soo... if you'd like to stay my hypnotized little thrall for a little while longer, I'm sure I could make it really enjoyable... for both of us.  
We could have some real fun. No strings attached. Think of it as ...a little teaser, of what could be yours, if you would have me.  
[Teasing] Well, if you manage to woo me on our date, that is.  
[Serious] But if you prefer I can also deprogram you right now. I mean, you've already given me so much, I don't want to come across as ungrateful.  
[happy, giddy, excited] Really?  
[happy, giddy, excited] Yes! YES! Best. Day. Ever!  
Put the headset and headphones on the table over there.  
My quarters are right over here. Come along now, Captain.  
~pause 1~  
Take off your clothes. Just toss them on the floor somewhere, [Teasing] they are going to have to be washed anyway.  
Oh fuck, my panties are *soaked*. Look at me, I'm *dripping*.  
[Firm] Get on the bed. On your back.  
Oh, you have no idea how badly I want to break your mind.  
Just for a little while, of course.  
And I don't want to make you do anything that you would feel uncomfortable about when you’re yourself again.  
So, I *order* you to tell me if I'm making you do anything like that.  
Understood?  
Very good. Now, let's put that tongue of yours to some better use than saying 'yes' to me.  
[Mumbled] Not that I could ever get tired of that, but, you know...  
[Teasing, parodying porn] Look Captain, I made you dinner. It's your *favourite*: my pussy.  
[Firm] Now, eat me out.  
[Improvisation, sound effects and moans are especially welcome here.]  
[A few moments of just improvisation as she gets her pussy worshipped and she enjoys it]

[The "getting pleasured" improvisation stops for a bit here, she wants to do some more brainwashing first]  
[Firm, insistent] Look at me!  
[Firm, insistent] My will is your will.  
[Firm, insistent] *Tell me* my will is your will.  
[Firm, insistent] Repeat.

[insistent,aroused] Again. [she gets of on this]  
[Trying to be firm, mainly aroused and pleading] Again!  
Oh fuuuck. [she really gets off on this]

[aroused, horny] Good boy, get back to sucking now.  
[And now the "getting her pussy worshipped" improvisation starts again, for a few moments, until she stops speaking]

[catching her breath] Oh. Oh wow. I could definitely get used to this.  
[Regretful] Alas, all good things must come to an end.  
Let's go get you deprogrammed.  
Although... there's just one more thing I want to check first.

[Optional: Heavy reverb]The blue moon sinks.  
~pause 1~  
[Induction style] And you sink with it, that's right.  
Listen and obey.  
From now on, you don't have to obey any of my orders. All of my influence and changes are fading away and disappearing entirely.  
You are completely free from my control.  
Waking up now, in three.  
Two.  
One.  
And wide awake (sfx: fingersnap).  
[Singsong voice] All done.  
[Normal talking style, professional and businesslike] It doesn't seem like the diagnostic system was to blame. I should still run some tests to be sure though.  
[Teasing] Your assistance would of course be most appreciated.  
[Contented sighing] Ahhh.  
[Happy, satisfied] This was *amazing*.  
Thank you so much for doing this with me, really.  
(Laughter) well I'm glad you had fun too.  
[Teasing] Mmm? What *about* that trigger that I just used?  
[Teasing] Well maybe I did remove it, maybe I didn't. Maybe you just forgot?  
[Seductive, teasing] Want to find out?  
[Grinning, teasing] Hey, a woman is entitled to her secrets.  
I'll see you around... Captain.  
~pause 1~  
Just kidding, I need a shower… wanna join me?


End file.
